


I'll lay right down in my favorite place

by mathbender



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Butt Plug With a Tail, Choking, Choosing sex toys, Conversations about sex fantasies, D/s, F/F, Face Slapping, Fluff and Smut, Spanking, Strap-On Fucking, Sub!Shaw, collar and leash, mentions of pet play, okay there's actual pet play but in a Shaw way
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-17 10:15:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8140315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mathbender/pseuds/mathbender
Summary: "Remember that time you asked me about any obscure sexual fantasies I haven't shared with you?""You told me you couldn't think of anything we haven't already done multiple times.""Yeah... Well... About that..."





	1. It's about those little touches

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, this story is completely self-indulgent because I couldn't get this out of my mind.
> 
> About warnings, read the tags. I put it all there: what's talked about in this chapter and what's gonna happen in the next. I also should warn that this is maybe OOC? I'm not really sure how to measure that considering that this is a story about a very particular kinky fantasy Shaw has.

It was a good quiet night. No missions, no emergencies, no pending headaches. They were watching a movie the Machine had recommended (and was now illegally streaming on the living room TV). A Malaysian sci-fi drama about hacking of network infrastructures. It was truly fascinating and the women protagonists were complex, well written characters that you couldn't help but fall in love with. The problem was: Shaw had no idea what was happening in the story since Root had started to touch her.

Shaw had her head on Root's lap, legs stretched, the tips of her feet in gray socks against the other side of the couch. Root was lazily petting her hair and touching her ear, ghosting the pads of her fingers over it, tracing the shell, scratching the lobe, going back to stroking her head, her nape. It felt so damn good. It was so distracting. Shaw couldn't pay attention to anything on the screen because her brain, that kinky fucker, kept throwing her back to this very specific sex fantasy she had. One that could start with those touches. One she never told Root. So her mind had decided to play it on a loop to coax her out of it.

 _What the hell_ , she thought.

"Root."

"Yes, sweetie."

"Remember that time you asked me about any obscure sexual fantasies I haven't shared with you?"

"You told me you couldn't think of anything we haven't already done multiple times."

"Yeah... Well... About that..."

Root shifted on the cushion.

"You do?"

Shaw ducked her head a bit, trying to construct the optimal way of explaining her fantasy with the least amount of words and minimum eye contact. Root, on the other hand, had this feral grin growing on her face and was practically bouncing with excitement on the couch.

"Ooooh do tell what you've been hiding from me, Sameen. What could possibly be that filthy?"

"It's not _filthy_ , it's just..." she sighed and muttered an almost inaudible "embarrassing".

Root frowned. Shaw was one of the most shameless people she knew, besides herself. In the best way. They always felt comfortable discussing new sexual preferences, experimenting uncommon sex toys, trying out weird complicated deeply creative fucking scenarios. It was one of the reasons why their sex life was so amazing--shared freedom and sense of safety. The fact that something could made her hesitate like that worried Root. Maybe there was a red flag there somewhere. The hacker turned the TV off.

"Come up here."

"What?" Shaw craned her neck looking up.

"Come up here and sit on my lap."

She promptly got up and straddled her. Root pulled her close squeezing her thighs over those tight dark jeans. She ran her hands up Shaw's arms placing them around her neck and cradled her face between warm palms pulling her in for a slow kiss. Shaw was all too happy to melt into it, offering herself up while Root's tongue did wonders and Root's teeth dug on her bottom lip. She still had her eyes closed when Root nuzzled a cheek with her nose.

"Sameen, when have I ever shamed you for any kind of fantasy or desire you've expressed to me?"

Shaw answered "never" as fast as the words could leave her mouth.

"Exactly. We're honest with each other. And if we wanna try something the other one is not so sure, we talk about it. But we never shame and we never mock. I'm so sorry if I ever gave you the impression that it would be a bad thing for you to share this specific fantasy of yours."

"No! You... no. It's not that. It's just me and whatever happens inside my head when I think about it," she squirmed a bit averting her eyes. "It's kinda close to something I don't wanna be associated with, I guess... I don't know."

"Okay. Look at me, sweetie," and she did. Root caressed her face with both thumbs, contouring her cheekbones up and down. "I can be aware about it so I won't make any judgments or jump into precipitated conclusions. I really wanna listen if you're willing to share. And I can tell Her not to interrupt us while we're having this conversation."

 _Understood_ , the Machine answered outloud through Shaw's phone on the floor.

Shaw could only nod while gathering her words and then she delivered them in a torrent:

"I like when you pet my hair and caress behind my ears. When you touch me in all my sensitive spots on my head and my face with this care, this attention to being gentle, but knowing how to hurt me good, how to light me up and leave a mark. I like being on my knees for you or on the floor between your legs, even if it's nothing sexual at first."

Root smiled with understanding and affection. She loved touching and seeing Shaw like that. It always makes her heart expand inside her ribcage and it never fails to turn her on like a wildfire.

"Those little gestures, you know," Shaw continued, "when you're kinda treating me like a pet, but not in a pet play way cause that's a whole different scenario that I'm not into," she rushed to explain and Root realized that was the part making her reluctant to share the fantasy. "That commitment with animal roleplay, that's not what I want. It doesn't work for me. Not to mention that the only time when I'm okay with not speaking is when you gag me. It's just those little gestures and touches that feel really good."

"Okay," Root said to reassure her and scratched lightly behind her ears making her shiver, "go on".

"The fantasy itself starts with that and evolves to you fucking me with a strap-on while I'm on all fours wearing a collar with a leash that you pull to choke me and I have one of those butt plugs with a tail on my ass," Shaw concluded as fast as she could without stumbling through the long sentence, feelings her ears getting hot, heart hammering inside her chest. Actually, scratch that. It wasn't just her ears or her heart. It felt like her whole body was blushing, burning and thrumming. In the seconds that Root took to process the spectacular mental image of taking Shaw like that--and _fuck_ , what an image, she was so down for it--Shaw was already regretting bringing up the tail thing. But before she could open her mouth to take it back, Root said:

"I'm in."

Shaw blinked.

"You sure?"

"Of course, sweetie. I mean, you weren't completely wrong before when you said we already did everything. We did. Separately. Choking. Strap-on fucking. Collar, minus leash. Butt plug, minus tail. Now it's just a matter of doing it all together in this particular flow so I can treat you exactly the way you need," she explained scratching Shaw behind her left ear down to the soft spot under the jaw, pressing it a bit.

"Okay," Shaw said with relief flooding her system and pleasure tingling her skin where Root's hands touched her.

Root hummed in contentment.

The Machine started whispering the best options of toys and online stores in her ear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All right, listen. Next chapter is where the smut goes. You kind of already know what'll happen because Shaw described the fantasy BUT, if you have suggestions or comments about it, please, do leave your thoughts below. :)


	2. Be a good pet and I'll give you what you need

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'm not a *kitten*."  
> "I know, darling," she laughed. "You'd be a wild direwolf or maybe a hellhound."  
> Shaw wanted to make a witty retort but those choices felt pretty accurate, so she just grumbled "you're damn right" and finished her milk in big aggressive gulps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh well I'm writing so much more than previously planned! Thank you everybody reading and leaving kuddos!  
> The main smut happens on the next chapter. Sorry, I just didn't want to make you wait too long for something, so I'm posting this part now.  
> In this chapter they have some conversations (choosing new toys: collar, leash, tail, ya know, the basics) mixed with fluffy sexy times (a lil bit of smut).  
> Enjoy! :)

"You can keep scrolling cause I'm not wearing a bright orange tail or a pink and purple one or that nuclear waste lime green. Find a black one. Or white."

They were both lounging naked in bed, sheets by their feet and a mount of pillows behind their backs, with Root balancing a notebook on her legs while shopping for sex toys. It was around 6:40 a.m. and they hadn't slept at all. There wasn't a drop of tiredness in their bodies, though, with their biological clocks turned upside-down since the mess of a mission in Hong Kong that lasted four stressful days, seven explosive automated cars gone rogue, and a trafficked mountain lion on the loose that was only captured when Shaw reluctantly lured it with her own food. Those were the longest four days of her life.

When they finally got back home last night, still buzzing and blood boiling from the adrenaline, they could only drop everything on the floor and tear each other apart against every piece of furniture before settling down on bed and slowing to such a careful, tender sex marathon that Shaw was a little bit terrified about how she wasn't crawling out of her skin right after. Root knew how to rewire the borderlines of her intimacy protocols in ways she could never predict. But she wasn't complaining.

The online shopping they were doing that morning was about choosing the new toys needed to fulfill Shaw's fantasy. A new collar and a leash to match were their first buy. Both in thick black leather, plain and strong. D-ring in silver. No spikes. Shaw considered getting a collar with _Root's_ discreetly engraved in it, but it would be too much at this point. She archived the idea for later.

No furry ears, no masks, no muzzles, no bone-shaped gag, no harness, no paw mitts. Shaw hadn't mentioned none of these before, but Root made sure she asked about each and every one of them. She was genuinely open to it and she wanted to be throughout for her girl. After a long conversation a few days ago, both women had reached an understanding that what Shaw wanted was indeed a kind of pet play minus the full-on animal roleplay. Shaw recognized the appeal in being called a pet, getting down on her hands and knees, giving herself to Root treating, caressing and dominating her like that. But she would submit on her own terms and that meant being muzzled was out of the question, as well as all the paraphernalia designed to make the person wearing them look like a specific animal. She wanted a collar and a tail and that was pretty much it. She did thought about crops and whips for a moment, but decided to pass. She needed to feel Root's hands on her for this.

Right now they were looking for a model of butt plug with a fox tail, a long and fluffy piece of faux fur that would look good and brush against Shaw's thighs, ass and back while they fucked.

"How about both black and white?" Root asked showing her a beautiful white tail with a black streak on top. The plug was a glossy piece of metal, 2 inches insertable.

"That's nice," she commented barely looking at the screen.

"It has to be better than nice, Sam. C'mon, it's your tail we're talking about. Take more than half a second to look at it."

Shaw glared at her.

"Do you want me to get out of the room while you choose?"

"No, just... Gimme," she extended her arms and Root passed her the notebook.

It didn't take long to find something interesting after scrolling through the most viewed colorful models.

"Here, this one," she turned the notebook so Root could look at the shiny black tail she'd chosen, looking regal and expensive. Black silicone plug, 3 inches insertable.

"It says here we shouldn't pull the tail by the fur cause it'll damage it," Root huffed. "What a shame. I thought I'd tug a little, make you clench on it while you're all arched and open for me with that muscled back painted in my scratch marks and your ass propped up, ready for some warm up spanking."

Shaw felt the blush tinge her cheeks and red hot want shoot through her center as she repressed the urge to open herself up right then and there.

"You can still tug the outer part of the plug and play with the fur," she said after swallowing hard.

Root relished in how her words had a way of affecting Shaw with this level of transparency.

"Oh you bet I will, sweetie."

To avoid going further down that dangerous path, Shaw clicked on the "buy" button and watched the Machine fulfill the order with who knows what credit card number.

"Done."

"Good, now we wait. She says it'll all be here by Monday. Guaranteed."

Shaw nodded feeling a swirling mix of emotions in her gut from the excitement and anticipation. Or it could be hunger.

Her stomach rumbled as if on cue.

Yeah, it was both.

"I'm gonna eat something and get a glass of milk," she said getting up from bed.

Shaw walked to the bundle of clothes strewn on the floor and put her dark gray boxer briefs on, bending more than necessary because she knew how Root was weak for her well defined leg muscles.

"Do you want something?" she asked while sniffing a crumpled piece of fabric fished from the bundle and changing her mind about putting the tank top on.

"No, thanks. I'll drink my coffee later."

Root knew that surviving the AI apocalypse from Samaritan was a privilege. But a half-naked Sameen with disheveled morning hair and those big brown breasts exposed to the cool breeze walking barefoot to the kitchen-- _their_ kitchen--to fetch a domestic, mundane glass of milk, well, _that_ was a taste of paradise.

When Shaw got back, after eating some leftover beef sausage and mushrooms pizza she didn't bother to reheat and holding a half empty tall glass, she stumbled on a pair of bunny slippers Root had left at the door and almost dropped the glass. The liquid sloshed over the rim, some of it spilling down her hand, making her lick it from her wrist.

Root snorted.

"Such a cute kitten," she purred with a hint of amusement.

Shaw made a disgusting angry face as if someone had thrown a fresh piece of rare steak out the window with excessive force.

"I'm not a _kitten_."

"I know, darling," she laughed. "You'd be a wild direwolf or maybe a hellhound."

Shaw wanted to make a witty retort but those choices felt pretty accurate, so she just grumbled "you're damn right" and finished her milk in big aggressive gulps.

"I know what kind of pet you are, Sameen. You're the guard one. You're the one that do the protecting," she winked getting up, as naked and carefree as ever, and walked like a predator until she backed Shaw against the wall. "Now, what was that about you enjoying to be down on your knees for me?"

Her tone wasn't commanding. There was an implicit question in there: _Do you wanna play a little before the toys arrive?_

Shaw answered by getting down on her knees and looking up expectantly, dark blown eyes full of adoration.

"So tractable," Root scratched behind a ear making her eyes flutter close.

Yeah, she could be docile in her submission and reap those sweet benefits. But she could also act out and hunt for the better, rougher consequences. So when Root's fingers drew patterns on her face and reached her lips, Shaw captured them and munched on Root's knuckles. Maybe a little too hard.

"Ow!" she pulled her hand back and slapped Shaw across the face. "Getting naughty, huh."

Shaw smirked and made a move to seek her fingers back, biting them again as if asking to get slapped harder, which she did. Twice. There was a wet spot growing larger on her boxers by now.

"Stay," Root commanded and Shaw sat back on her heels, chest heaving from arousal, watching Root sway her hips walking back to bed, sprawl that gorgeous body on top of the covers and start touching herself.

_Well, fuck._

She caressed her boobs, pinched her nipples roughly and slid one hand down her stomach, stroking her swollen pussy already wet from drinking in the way Shaw had acted. Root didn't fool around too much, slipping a finger inside, eyes closed and white teeth biting her lower lip. Shaw didn't want to blink, absorbing it all with her mouth watering--the expanse of those long smooth legs, the arch of her column lifting from the mattress following the dance of her hips, the curve of her ass looking good enough to eat.

"Root, please... Please, let me-"

"Don't you dare move," she warned in between cute little moans. "You're going to learn how to be an obedient pet by watching me come without you."

Shaw let out a whimper she would fiercely deny later. She stood on her place on the floor and watched, big-eyed and parted lips, as Root spread her legs wider and slipped a second and then a third finger inside. Her hips were moving frantically as she pumped her fingers faster and rubbed circles on her clit with the other hand.

When she came, she came with an obviously exaggerated moan, loud and fucking delicious to hear.

After taking a moment to regain her breath, she propped herself up on her forearms and basked in the sight of a desperate, horny Shaw barely containing herself. Restlessness visible in her clenched fists and strained arm muscles.

"Come here," she called wiggling glistening wet fingers.

Shaw hesitated for a second not knowing if she should get up or crawl on all fours. She went for the latter and caught Root's expression of approval, making her spine tingle with something electric. Shaw got back up on the bed, climbed up Root's legs, and went straight for the fingers she was offered, eagerly and noisily licking and sucking them clean of Root's cum, sliding her tongue between the digits and taking all three deep down at once.

She was making a show out of it and it was working.

"Good girl," Root petted her.

Shaw let go of her fingers to rub her face against Root's stomach. She started licking around her bellybutton and nibbling on her hipbones. Root stretched and opened her legs a bit, inviting Shaw to drag that hot tongue to her thighs where Shaw decided to take her own sweet time sucking a mark on the soft flesh near Root's pussy. The hacker moaned and tangled Shaw's hair with both hands, bucking her hips, pushing into that skillful mouth.

"I love how you're always biting and sucking me like that," Root all but whispered in a shuddering breath.

"Hmmmm I like to keep my mouth busy," Shaw mumbled and when Root lifted an eyebrow with that nasty amused expression on her face, Shaw promptly finished the thought:

"If you make a joke about buying me a chew toy, I'm not eating you out for the rest of the year."

Root was holding back a laugh, but so was Shaw. Damn, it took them some hard conversations to reach this level of comfort again, this understanding about what was holding Shaw back before sharing the fantasy until this point where new toys were bought and exciting plans were made. It felt good to joke in this lighthearted manner, lazily touching each other in bed under the morning sun peaking through the curtains. It felt like home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm already writing the next (and final) chapter but it'll take another week to finish, probably.  
> Thank you for reading and being patient. :)


End file.
